


Zero Effects - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Futurefic, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/24137">Zero Effects</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Effects - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Zero Effect' (1998), '50 First Dates' (2004), and 'Memento' (2000). Many thanks to jakrar for a post-challenge beta, any remaining mistakes are mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Zero Effects](http://archiveofourown.org/works/24137)**


End file.
